


Сраные засосы!    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Железный человек», «Мстители», «Человек-паук: Возвращение домой,  Вдали от дома»

by iridescent_solitude



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_solitude/pseuds/iridescent_solitude
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 27





	Сраные засосы!    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Железный человек», «Мстители», «Человек-паук: Возвращение домой,  Вдали от дома»

***

Питер сонливо разлепляет глаза и промаргивается. Взглядом натыкается на часы, уже семь утра. Подросток чуть было подрывается, как вспоминает две вещи, и первая это: сегодня суббота, он в полной власти Мстителей, а второе это…

— Давай еще поваляемся, паучок… — хрипло со сна бормочет мистер Старк Питеру в шею и прижимает за талию еще ближе к себе. Питер покрывается красными пятнами, как и всегда, но покорно ложится обратно и ловит мурашки от теплого дыхания Тони. Немного неловко переворачивается, и его руки в замешательстве застывают в воздухе. Его лицо оказывается прямо напротив лица Тони. Питеру так нравится смотреть на расслабленное лицо мужчины, на хмурящиеся в полусне брови, на всего Тони в принципе и осознавать, что он только его. В такие моменты безмятежности и тишины, Питер по-настоящему осознавал насколько же он счастлив. Он опускает ладошку на немного колющуюся щеку и вырисовывает пальцами круги на коже. На секунду замирает от мысли, что это может окончательно разбудить Тони, а потом понимает, что это в любом случае неизбежно и либо это сделает он, либо Пятница, так что продолжает свое увлекательное занятие.

Питер снова начинает елозить и ворочаться, когда осознает, что очень хочет кушать. Жрать, он бы сказал. Он как-то по-своему неловко шуршит простынями и так мило в испуге оборачивается, когда садится, чтобы посмотреть, не разбудил ли он Тони. Старк, недовольно приоткрывший глаза, находит это невероятно милым. Питер тихо цыкает, а потом встает и натягивает первую попавшуюся футболку, очень растянутую и чертовски домашнюю, думая, что волосы в беспорядке, а на лице наверняка остался непонятный след от подушки, но потом забивает на это. Парень сладко протягивается, по-детски морща носик. Питер тихо шипит и, прихрамывая, топает обратно к еще не до конца проснувшемуся Тони. Плюхается на кровать, подхватывает подушку и фигачит ей мужчине по лицу, бурча с улыбкой.

— Вся задница из-за тебя болит!

— Да ладно, тебе же понравилось… — довольным котом жмурится Тони и обнимает Питера за талию, вполне удобно устраиваясь на его коленях. Однако в планах у подростка этого не было.

— Пошли, я есть хочу.

***

Когда они вместе проходят на кухню, то никто не удостаивает их больше чем взглядом. Тони сразу отходит к стойке с фруктами в поисках зеленых и невероятно кислых яблок, а Питер идет делать кофе.

— Наш Питти вырос! — трогательно и совершенно неожиданно для Мстителей восклицает Клинт, вытирая невидимую слезу с уголка глаза, даже откладывая чай в сторону. В глазах всех этих людей читается совершенно логичное: «Ты дебил или да?». Даже в Наташиных. Но эта невидимая пелена «осуждения» исчезает тут же, когда Бартон играет бровями и указывает взглядом на непонимающего Питера, замершего с кружкой в руках. На кухне стоит секундная тишина, в которой отчетливо слышится сочный «хрусть», когда Старк откусывает кусочек яблока, так же как и все осматривая паучка, а потом немножко давится им, когда Наташа вздергивает брови, подходит к Питу и тыкая в алый засос, спрашивает.

— Что это? — и выглядит при этом так категорично, что Старк сам бы на месте Питера выпал бы в окно. Лицо кэпа немного алеет, и у Тони внутри так и зудит сказать что-то про то, что даже подросток в семнадцать лишился девственности, не то что он, столетний мужик, но покорно молчит в тряпочку, наверное, по причине того, насколько шок читается на лице как Стива так и Бенера. Ему даже немного жаль их.

— Э-ээто, хах… — мямлит подросток, покрываясь красными пятнами в районе лица и шеи. Наташа щурит глаза, и медленно, так чертовски устрашающе и неотвратимо, опускает палец вниз, немного оттягивая воротник кофты. Питеру страшно опускать глаза и пытаться увидеть что там, если Нат злобно шипит.

— Кто эта сучка, я ей патлы повыдергиваю! - а потом Питер вспоминает, как Тони укусил его за ключицу. У парня, кажется, дергается глаз и вместо лица уже просто красное пятно, настолько он ощущает жар своих щечек. Питер в очень сильной надежде смотрит на довольно усмехающегося Тони, и глазами буквально молит о помощи. — И не надейся, он тебя не спасет.

— Черт! — очень отчаянно стонет подросток и скатывается на стол, рядом с ржущим Клинтом.

— Не выражайся, Питер! — одновременно восклицают Тони и Стив, и Капитан Америка хочет сказать что-то по этому поводу, но натыкаясь на довольное лицо Тони, лишь закрывает рот и с улыбкой качает головой. — Хорош мучить пацана, я знаю кто это сделал. — он подходит к Питеру и треплет его за волосы. Питер же начинает паниковать, сразу же подрываясь с места, неужели мистер Старк сейчас… — И я вполне одобряю его выбор… — Тони заговорщически подмигивает парню и Наташа буквально задыхается в возмущении. В ее глазах так и читается это по истине мамочковое: «Свои секретики, да?!». Тони невольно прыскает и приобнимает паучка за плечи. Тот выдыхает и опускает глаза к полу, снова краснея, при воспоминании о том, _как_ Тони одобрял его выбор. Стив громко присвистывает и дает пять Клинту. — Могу даже раскрыть эту зловещую тайну… — нагнетает атмосферу Старк, маленькими шажочками все ближе подходя к окну. Питер снова напрягается в его руках, Брюс на секунду перестает отсчитывать Бартону купюры (и когда только эти двое успели поспорить? И почему вообще _Брюс_ согласился спорить с _Клинтом_?..) и все устремляют глаза на Тони.

И Тони делает самое безбашенное за всю свою, наверное, жизнь. За секунду до он говорит громко: «Пятница?» и когда та отзывается: «Все готово, сэр», прижимается губами к губам Питера, показывая смачный фак шокированным друзьям, как бы говоря: «И хуй вы че сделаете с этим». Он смотрит в распахнутые глаза любимого и, беря его на ручки как принцессу, прыгает из окна, как только видит, что злющая как черт Наташа несется на него. До Питера медленно доходит осознание того, что Тони сейчас фактически заявил об их отношениях в комнате наполненной кучей супергероев очень оберегающих паучка, и он облегченно смеется прямо в поцелуй от того, насколько мужчина сумасшедший. Марк подхватывает их и уносит на одну из крыш Нью-Йорка, откуда открывается замечательный вид на город.

— Ему же всего семнадцать, чертов ты педофил! — орет Стив из разбитого окна, и они оба хихикают, как полоумные, в унисон произнося:

— Не выражайся!

И Питер, в принципе, рад, что все так получилось. Правда, он не совсем понимает, что они будут делать дальше, но это сейчас не так важно.


End file.
